


Thank you, Santa Michelle!

by koalala1031



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game), Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), And they also know each other, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Special, Crossover, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, In this universe Kaede and Rantarou coexist with the Bandori grills, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Misaki is Michelle, Pregnancy, Should I actually tag Kokoron here she only appears for 5 minutes, Sorry Not Sorry, Sumanai not sumanai, Worldbuilding 101: just put it in the tags, slight Okusawa Misaki/Tsurumaki Kokoro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 21:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17169995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalala1031/pseuds/koalala1031
Summary: 'Tis the season, ladies and gentlemen! But a certain pregnant lady is not feeling the holiday spirit today :( Maybe Santa Michelle can help?





	Thank you, Santa Michelle!

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas special
> 
> Merry (belated) Christmas to those who celebrate!!! :D I've been busy with real life stuff nowadays, so I rarely post fics here anymore. But don't worry y'all, I'm still gonna post this anyway. Feel free to enjoy! 
> 
> Spinning_padoru_emoji.gif

“Mommy, let’s go to the theme park!!” Setsuko cheered as she rushed to her parents’ bedroom.“

Ugh…” Kaede groaned. “Don’t wanna…”

"But you pinky promised…!” Setsuko whined, “Daddy is already preparing breakfast! And the baby sibling must be excited too! Come on, Mommy!” she continued to whine while pulling both of Kaede’s arms.

“Okay, okay…” Kaede half-heartedly got up from the bed while holding her belly. She just sat on the bed with sleepy eyes.

“Come ooon…!!!” Setsuko whined again.

“Okay, okay, I’ll take a shower...!” Kaede complained and walked to the bathroom.

 

* * *

 

Waiting for them were three plates of omelette rice. Simple, but sufficient. And one portion was bigger because there’s technically two people—one mommy and one baby eating it.

Today was a different story, though.

“...Eh?” Rantarou was confused at the remaining half omelette rice on Kaede’s plate.

“What?” Kaede snarled.

“Nothing, it’s just kinda weird that you don’t eat all of it…” Rantarou said. “You usually ask for seconds.”

“Can I have Mommy’s omelette rice, please?” Setsuko asked with shimmering eyes.

“Hhhhh… Sure, I guess…” Kaede sighed in exhaustion.

“Yaaay…!” Setsuko cheered as she took the remaining of Kaede's omelette rice. 

Rantarou blinked at her unusual attitude and asked, “Say, um… Care to tell us whatever happened at work yesterday?”

“No…” Kaede sighed and buried her head on the table. 

Rantarou sighed softly and patted her head. “Okay then, I'm not gonna force you to.”

 

* * *

 

“Waaah, why is the waiting line so long?!!!” Setsuko whined when she saw all the people lining up to ride the merry go round. 

“It’s holiday season right now, so places like this is always crowded,” Kaede tried to control her temper. 

“But I wanna ride the merry go round now!!!” Setsuko continued whining, making her mom rolled her eyes and groaned. 

Rantarou then patted the little girl’s head and said, “Setsuko sweetie, if you really wanna ride the merry go round, you'll have to wait for your turn, because everyone is on vacation and they also wanna ride. So they line up and wait until they get their turn. And that's also what we're doing.”

“But standing for hours makes me tired!!” Setsuko still wouldn't stop whining. 

“Want me to carry you, then?” Rantarou winked and offered his arms to her. 

“Yes!!!” Setsuko cheered and jumped into Rantarou's arms as the latter picked her up and carried her. 

“Kaede, are you coming with us?” he asked her. 

“No…” she sighed weakly. “I'm tired…”

“Alright, Setsuko and I are going then.”

“Okay…”

 

* * *

 

After Rantarou and Setsuko left the merry go round, they went to the bench where Kaede was waiting for them to find her eating an apple pie all by herself. Setsuko's eyes were shimmering in awe and she even started drooling. 

“Whoaaa…” she said. “Can I have some…?”

“No,” Kaede hissed and pouted, looking away to keep her pie safe. 

“You want me to buy it for you?” Rantarou asked. 

“Really?!” Setsuko cheered, earning a nod from her daddy. “Yaaay…!!!”

And so they bought their own apple pie with maple syrup to eat them together. Meanwhile Kaede, who already ate hers, was now staring at their apple pie as well because hers didn't have any maple syrup. 

“You want some?” Rantarou asked her. 

“No!!!” Setsuko snapped and snatched the apple pie all for herself. “Mommy is mean and stingy so she's not getting any of my pie!” She said while pouting. 

“Well I didn't actually want it anyway! Hmph!” Kaede replied while looking away from them. “You've also been nasty throughout the whole day, forcing us to go round and round in the theme park even though I just wanna snuggle with Tarou and never leave the bed!” She continued and clung into Rantarou's right shoulder. 

“Get away from Daddy, he's mine!” Setsuko shouted while clinging to Rantarou's left leg.

“No, he's mine!”

“Um, girls, calm down, everyone's gonna look at us if we're too noisy…” Rantarou tried to calm them both down, until he saw an enormous pink bear wearing a Santa Claus costume surrounded by a lot of little kids. “Hey, isn't it Santa Michelle?!” he changed the topic while pointing at the bear. 

Kaede and Setsuko glanced at the direction he pointed at, and then Setsuko was the first one to notice the bear. “You're right!! It's Santa Michelle!” Setsuko cheered. “Can I ask for a present, please…?” she asked Rantarou with shimmering puppy eyes. “Pretty please, Daddy…? With cherry on top…?”

“Well I don't see why not,” Rantarou smiled at her and rubbed her head, causing her to giggle. 

Setsuko then switched to Kaede and said, “Mommy's not coming, though. She's mean and I'm gonna tell Santa Michelle to put her in the naughty list.” Setsuko then stuck her tongue out to her mommy, with Kaede only rolling her eyes in return. Setsuko then ran towards Michelle while dragging Rantarou along with her. 

“Waaah, Setsuko, slow down!” he yelped, followed by Kaede who was endlessly groaning behind them. 

 

* * *

 

“Don’t worry, you're on the nice list this year. You’ll get your present on Christmas,” Misaki told a child sitting on her lap.

“Thank you, Santa Michelle!” the child said while hugging her. 

“You're welcome, and I wish you a Merry Christmas!” Misaki replied to the child and returned the hug.

After the child left, Misaki went back to her tired mood, continuing waving her hands to the people passing by. “Merry Christmas… Merry Christmas, everyone…”

“Santa Michelle! Santa Michelle!” Setsuko called her. 

“Oh, Setsuko-chan!” Misaki was surprised seeing the little girl. “Kaede-san and Amami-san are here too!”

“Santa Michelle, can I sit on your lap and ask for a present, please…?” Setsuko begged with her puppy eyes. 

“Sure, go ahead,” Misaki said as she offered her lap to Setsuko, as the latter then climbed up to Michelle’s lap and sat on it. After that, Misaki asked her, “So, what do you want for present, Setsuko-chan?”

“I want two giant Santa Michelle plushies!” Setsuko answered and cheered. 

“T-two?!” Misaki was confused. 

“Yeah! I want them for myself and also my baby sibling over there!” Setsuko said as she pointed at Kaede's bulging tummy. “Daddy said she'll be born in two weeks, so I wanna give her a welcoming present!”

“That's very nice of you, Setsuko-chan!” Misaki complimented her. 

“Hehehe… Thank you…” Setsuko giggled sheepishly and kissed Michelle's nose. 

“E-eh…?!” Misaki yelped a bit at Setsuko's unexpected and cute peck. 

“Hm? What's wrong?” Setsuko pouted and tilted her head. 

“N-nothing! I just didn't expect you to kiss me like that!” Misaki tried to hide the fact that she was panicking. 

“Anyway, Santa Michelle,” Setsuko spoke while pouting in wonder, “I also wanna ask one more thing.”

“What is it?” Misaki asked. 

Setsuko pursed her lips and put her finger on it. “Can you put Mommy in the naughty list, please?”

“E-eh?!” Misaki stuttered again. 

Kaede who had been silent for quite a while just stopped chewing her apple pie and started to go towards Setsuko and Michelle. 

“I don't know why, but Mommy is so mean to me today,” Setsuko vented to the bear. “She’s been pouting all day and she hasn't smiled at me today. She even didn't let me have her apple pie. I wonder what happened.”

“W-well, she can just be in a bad mood today,” Misaki tried to cheer her up. “I mean, she's pregnant right now, so it's possible that—”

“You know what?! You're the one who's going to be in the naughty list!” Kaede scolded Setsuko as she snatched her from Michelle’s lap, surprising them both. “We're going home!”

“B-but Santa Michelle—” Setsuko tried to talk to her mother. 

“That's not a real Santa, that's just Misaki in disguise!” Kaede snapped. 

“What?! Why me?!” Misaki panicked. “S-Setsuko-chan, don't listen to her! I'm a real Santa! I swear!”

Hearing what Kaede said, Setsuko's eyes started becoming moist from her own tears, and then she broke down in tears on Michelle's lap. “Waaaah… Daddy…”

Rantarou could only sigh exasperatedly and pick Setsuko up into his arms, having no idea how on earth the situation came to that. Setsuko then clung into her father's arms and said, “Mommy is evil and ugly and I hate you! Waaaah…!!!”

Kaede only rolled her eyes and groaned in the most annoyed voice possible. “Ugh, I hate you even more!” she replied. 

“No one’s hating anyone here!” Rantarou tried his best to keep his usual calm attitude even though he was almost losing it himself. “Ehm. Anyway let's just go home. People are starting to look at us weirdly.”

“I don't wanna go home, I still wanna be with Santa Michelle!” Setsuko cried. “I don't wanna be with Mommy…!”

Rantarou only sighed and continued to pat Setsuko's back while still carrying her. Then he bowed at Michelle and said, “Okusawa-san, sorry for the trouble we caused you for today. We're leaving now…”

“N-no, it’s okay, Amami-san, you shouldn't be the one apologizing,” Misaki replied.

“Anyway, we're leaving now. See you later,” Rantarou said while bowing again, as he carried Setsuko to leave with him, followed by Kaede who’s sulking behind them both. 

After the three leaving, Misaki then tried fixing the situation by herself. “It's okay, everyone, I'm a real and certified Santa!” she tried convincing the kids around her. “Does anyone else still want presents?”

 

* * *

 

No one was saying anything in the car. 

Just Kaede driving silently, with Setsuko mildly crying on Rantarou's shoulder in the backseat. They weren't as explosive as earlier, but the silence was still awkward. 

After they all arrived at home, Setsuko rushed to her own room while still in tears. Kaede was about to follow her to her room when Rantarou asked her, “Hey uh, you need my help?” 

“No, it's okay,” Kaede denied. “I'm fine on my own.”

Rantarou simply sat on the living room, letting Kaede to handle the whole thing herself.

“Setsuko-chan, we need to talk,” she said in front of Setsuko's door. 

“No! Go away!” Setsuko said while throwing some of her pillows and plushies.

“Setsuko-chan, listen—”

“I! Don't! Wanna! Listen! To! You! You! Meanie!” Setsuko shouted while continuing smacking her pillow several times to Kaede's belly. “I hope you get eaten by Krampus already!”

Setsuko's words slowly stopped as she realized Kaede was holding her belly in pain. “M-Mommy…?” she asked, but Kaede didn't respond with anything. 

Instead, Kaede just left Setsuko alone and went to her room instead. Thinking she might have hurt her baby sibling, Setsuko started crying again. 

Rantarou who had been reading newspaper in the living room then noticed Kaede looking upset when entering their room. Then, he decided to take care of whatever was happening between them. “Honey, can I come in?” he asked while knocking the door. 

Kaede didn't say a word. Instead, she only opened the door as she hugged him tightly and started crying. 

Rantarou then closed the door and sat down on the bed. He gently caressed her hair and let her cry on his shoulder for quite a while without either of them saying a word. 

After Kaede stopped crying, she got up and took a deep breath before she finally started talking to him. “Can I… be honest with you about something?” she asked. 

Rantarou only sighed and answered, “Definitely.”

“I kinda wanna quit my job.”

Rantarou blinked hearing what she said. 

“I-I mean…” Kaede continued. “I still love my job as a music teacher and musician myself, but… I often hear about my coworkers having trouble with balancing their time with their kids and also there was this parenting class about how a mother is supposed to be there for her children all the time… you know, stuff like those. And some of the others at work are also calling me workaholic and stuff, saying what if my family isn’t in a good shape… Well I know I shouldn't be bothered by this. Hell, I'm usually _not_ bothered by this, but this time somehow, I…” She said while burying her head in his chest. “Does Setsuko-chan hate me because I'm always at work?”

Rantarou furrowed his eyebrows. “What makes you think so?”

“I mean, looking at how pushy she was to take us to the theme park, she probably just wanted a time together with us, because we're both pretty busy with our work most of the time, especially during holidays like this,” Kaede answered. “I shouldn't have acted like that to her, right?”

“Nope.”

Kaede sighed as she rested herself in Rantarou’s arms, slowly calming down thanks to him gently caressing her back. “It's probably just pregnancy mood swings,” he said. “You were also like this when you were pregnant with Setsuko.”

“Maybe…” Kaede giggled weakly. “Thanks for keeping up with me though.”

“I have 12 little sisters and they all can be disasters on their periods. You're tame compared to them,” Rantarou joked. 

“I'm gonna tell them about it,” Kaede teased him in return. 

“Please no.”

“Hahaha, I was joking,” Kaede replied weakly and started to kiss Rantarou on the mouth. It was gentle, but he could still feel she was yearning for it. She needed it. 

Rantarou then kissed her in return, giving her what she needed. Then he laid down on the bed, side by side as they both continued kissing, until Kaede was the first one to stop and she pulled herself into back into his arms again. “Hey um… is it okay if I… not talk to Setsuko-chan for now?” she asked. “I'm not mad at her, I'm just… I just need more time until I'm ready to talk to her again…”

“It’s okay…” Rantarou replied as he kissed her lips again. “You can take your time…” he said while continuing caressing her until she felt sleepy. 

“Anyway, can you please check on Setsuko-chan…?” she asked with a sleepy voice. “I wonder how she's doing after what I did to her…”

“After you've calmed down, okay?” he said. “You need me just as much, after all…” 

 

* * *

 

After making sure Kaede had fallen asleep, Rantarou then decided to go to Setsuko's room to check on her. When he arrived in front of her door, he knocked the door and called her. “Setsuko, it's me,” he said. “Can I come in?”

Still with teary eyes, Setsuko then opened the door, letting Rantarou in so she could hug him tightly while still crying. 

After her sobs has toned down, Setsuko then looked at Rantarou and asked, “Is Mommy really gonna be eaten by Krampus? Or is Krampus gonna eat me instead?”

Rantarou blinked at her words, as he needed to process what she was saying. “Well…” he sighed. “Krampus isn't real.”

“But the teachers at school keep saying that Krampus likes eating mean kids, so I'm afraid he would eat me or Mommy because of what happened today…”

“If Krampus was real, he would've already eaten Uncle Kokichi years ago,” Rantarou half-joked. “But seriously though, people makes mistakes all the time. If you get eaten by a monster just for making a single mistake, there would be no one left in this world.”

Setsuko mildly giggled when she heard what her dad said, but her giggle quickly faded as she said, “But I still hurt Mommy and my baby sibling…”

“Well, about that…” Rantarou said. “Yeah. You… kinda did.”

Setsuko started frowning again and she also almost started breaking down in tears again. 

“But Mommy isn't that weak to get hurt just from that,” Rantarou tried convincing her. “You do know she's really strong, right?”

Setsuko nodded. “She's even stronger than you!” she added. “I remember when Mommy carried you like a princess in front of everyone!”

“See? That means both Mommy and your baby sibling will be fine!”

Setsuko pouted anxiously. “But does she still hate me?” she wondered. “I called her ugly and evil, so she might be sad and mad at me because of it…”

“Well… do you hate her?” Rantarou reversed the question. 

“Hmmm…” Setsuko wondered. “Not really… Not anymore… I don't know…” she whimpered as she buried herself into Rantarou’s chest. 

“It's okay…” Rantarou sighed as he continued caressing her head. “She doesn't hate you, if that's what you’re wondering…”

Setsuko then continued to cry, while Rantarou was holding her to make her feel better. They stayed like that for quite a while without either of them saying anything, until Setsuko finally fell asleep. 

Rantarou then carried Setsuko to his room, where Kaede was still sleeping soundly. He put Setsuko down on the bed, right between himself and Kaede, and kissed them both on their temples each. 

And then he laid down on his side of the bed, keeping himself awake so he could watch them both as he also eventually fell asleep himself. 

 

* * *

 

Rantarou was the first one to wake up when he heard Setsuko crying in her sleep. 

“Please don't eat Mommy, please, I'm sorry…” she cried. “Please don't eat me either…”

Despite being half asleep, Kaede quickly responded to her daughter’s cries. “Shhh… it's okay, sweetie… No one's eating anyone here…” she whispered while pulling Setsuko into her arms and rested her head on her chest. “Shhh… it's just a dream…” 

Without letting go of Setsuko, Kaede even started humming any classical music pieces she could think of, all just so she could make her little sweetheart feel safe. 

Rantarou only sighed and let out a weak smile at the scene in front of him. Kaede was also smiling at the little girl in her arms, but her smile faded after a few moments. 

“Hm? What's wrong?” he asked. 

“What if… she hasn't actually forgiven what I did to her?” Kaede asked. “What if when she wakes up and sees me, the first thing she says is ‘get away from me you meanie’...?”

“Nah, she's forgiven you. I can tell,” Rantarou tried to convince her. “She still calms down after hearing you singing.”

“Thanks, but… I still feel bad for not properly saying sorry to her,” she said again. 

“Then tell her when she wakes up,” Rantarou replied her and gave her a peck on her cheek. He also rubbed her hair and stepped from the bed. 

Kaede was sitting on the bed, swinging her feet back and forth in anxiety with Setsuko still asleep in her arms. Once in a while she took a deep breath to relieve the cramps in her belly. Hopefully it wasn't a contraction. However she was distracted by the sight of Rantarou taking his coat and scarf and wearing them. “Where are you going?” she asked. 

“Buying Setsuko's present, remember?” Rantarou answered. 

“Oh yeah…” Kaede said as she pouted anxiously, huffed in exasperation and caressed her belly again. 

“What's wrong…?” Rantarou asked as he went towards Kaede and gave her a peck on the lips, while also giving a gentle look into her eyes. 

“Nothing, it's just that…” Kaede didn't continue her sentence and instead she tugged on Rantarou’s arms while whimpering nervously.

“Shhh… it's okay…” Rantarou shushed as he caressed Kaede's hair and kissed her forehead. Then, he pulled away a bit so he could hold her face and rested their foreheads on each other. “You know I'm here for you, right?”

“Mm-hmm,” Kaede hummed gently and closed her eyes so she could feel him more than her own nervousness. And before either of them knew it, they both locked their lips together as Rantarou's thumb was caressing Kaede's cheek. 

They were still immersed in their kiss when Kaede was the first to abruptly parted from their kiss. When Rantarou opened his eyes, he saw Kaede's expression changed. Her eyes grew wide in fear. “What's wrong?!” he asked, trying to hide the obvious panic in his voice. 

“I… my…” Kaede inhaled deeply before she could finish. “M-my water broke…”

Hearing what she said, Rantarou's usual calm attitude completely broke. “Shit… shit! Shit shit shit shit shit!” he continued to ramble incoherently as he pulled Kaede outside, causing her to leave Setsuko behind. “We're going to the hospital now!” he exclaimed. 

“E-eh?!” Kaede was shocked at his sudden change of attitude. 

Rantarou then took off his coat and put it on her, and then he went to the garage to take the double bike from there. “There's no time! Let's go!” he panicked.

“But why a bike?!” Kaede protested. 

“It's Christmas Eve right now so the streets are crowded! We don't have time! Now get on the bike!”

Unable to talk back, Kaede sat on the backseat of the bike and held Rantarou's shoulder. 

“Now you might wanna hold me as tightly as possible ‘cause I'm gonna go full speed!”

“What—”

Before Kaede knew it, Rantarou immediately rushed to the hospital and she could only squirm in fear and tighten her grip on him. 

 

* * *

 

“You've been through this before. You’ll survive this again,” Rantarou told Kaede in the waiting room, while she was clinging to him anxiously. 

“No, that's not the problem…” Kaede whimpered. “I’m actually worried about Setsuko-chan. She's still alone at home…”

Rantarou sighed at her, and he could only pat her head and say, “We're just gonna tell her that Santa couldn't give her a present because he was taking us to the hospital.”

“No, I mean… what if she starts crying when she finds out we're not at home? Being eaten by monsters aside, she was so scared in her nightmare earlier.”

“Well…” Rantarou said as he took his phone from the pocket. “Guess we do need Santa Michelle in times like this.”

 

* * *

 

“Ugh… seriously…?” Misaki groaned after she hung the phone from Rantarou. “What the hell was Kaede-san thinking, anyway…?”

“Hm? What did Kaede ask for?” Kokoro asked, tilting her head curiously. 

“Amami-san said she wants Santa Michelle to keep Setsuko at company because he and Kaede-san are in the hospital,” Misaki explained while facepalming. “What a pain…”

“Why are they in the hospital, anyway? Are either of them sick?” Kokoro asked again.

“Mmm… not quite,” Misaki answered. “The baby sister is being born faster than expected. I remembered Setsuko saying she was supposed to be in the next two weeks.”

“That's because the little baby wants to celebrate Christmas together with her mama, papa, and big sister with a smile on her face!” Kokoro deduced with her usual big smile. “She couldn't wait for two whole weeks inside Kaede's tummy, so she wants to be born faster!”

“Hahaha, maybe,” Misaki decided to just swing with what Kokoro said. _I don't really think that's how it works, though…_ she thought for a second, and then she continued, “Yeah, but you see? There's another problem. Kaede-san also wants Santa Michelle to give Setsuko the presents she asked for.”

“What presents?” Kokoro asked. 

“Two giant Michelle plushies…” Misaki answered with a pensive expression. 

“That's amazing!” Kokoro cheered. “Then the people in black suit wouldn't need to find a different kind of present to be prepared.”

“Wait wait,” Misaki felt the need to double check what she heard. “Prepared?”

“Well, of course they're only preparing the presents! Santa Michelle is obviously the one delivering all of the presents!” 

“W-well…” Misaki was stuttering. You still haven’t found out about the truth, huh…  

“Anyway, Misaki, you should tell Michelle to get into her Santa costume so she can start her job tonight faster! And then we can cuddle together for tonight!”

“Okay, okay…” Misaki sighed in exhaustion.

 

* * *

 

After Kokoro fell asleep, Misaki prepared her Santa Michelle costume and left the Tsurumaki mansion with a group of women with black suits driving a limo for her. 

“So how are we gonna do this again?” Misaki asked Tiffany, who was driving the limo. 

“You only need to go to the Amami household to deliver the presents and keep Setsuko-san company for the rest of the night with the Santa Michelle costume,” Tiffany explained without looking away from the streets. “We will still be the ones delivering the rest of the presents to the other houses, don't worry.”

“Okay, then. Thanks,” Misaki said.

After they arrived at the Amami household, Misaki put on her Santa Michelle costume and took two of the giant Michelle plushies from the limo. Then, she made her way to the front door and pressed the doorbell. 

 

* * *

 

 

Setsuko woke up only to find herself alone in her parents’ room. “Mommy…? Daddy…?” she tried calling their names. “Where are you…?”

Setsuko tried to look for them. She tried to find them in her room, in the bathroom, in the living room, in the kitchen, in the dining room… 

But she couldn't find any of them.

Setsuko started crying again, thinking about the worst possibility of her parents already being eaten by Krampus… and now he's going after her. “Mommy… Daddy… help me… I'm sorry…”

Ding dong… there was the sound of the doorbell. 

Hearing the doorbell ringing, Setsuko stopped crying as her fear overwhelmed her sadness. She gulped, thinking that Krampus might actually be after her now. 

“Setsuko-chan…? Are you there…?” the person from outside called her. 

 _Santa Michelle…?_ Setsuko thought, but then she immediately shook her head. _No! That can be Krampus in disguise! He can be pretending to be Santa Michelle so he can eat me!_

“Setsuko-chan, it's me, Santa Michelle…” Misaki tried to convince her, even though the latter still hadn't responded. 

“I-I'm not afraid of you!” Setsuko challenged her instead. “Y-you can eat Mommy and Daddy, but I'm not afraid of you! You can pretend to be Santa Michelle, but I know it's actually you, Krampus!”

 _What **the hell** is going on this time?!_ Misaki groaned internally. “But I _am_ the real Santa Michelle. It's really me, I swear!”

“I-if you're really Santa Michelle, you must tell me the password!” Setsuko insisted. 

“What password?!”

“If you're really a member of Hello Happy World you should know the password!” Setsuko said. 

“Well, if you insist…” Misaki sighed in annoyance. “Happy! Lucky! Smile! Yaaay!” she cheered. “That's the password, right?” she asked. _Now please let me in ‘cause it's getting colder out here!_

Setsuko gasped. “So you’re really Santa Michelle!” she said. “Do you know where Mommy and Daddy are?”

“Uh, Setsuko-chan? Can you please let me in first? It's getting colder out here…”

“Oh, okay…” Setsuko said as she finally opened the door so Michelle could get into the house with her presents. After Michelle entered, Setsuko asked again, “Do you know where Mommy and Daddy are?”

Misaki sighed. “They're in the hospital,” she answered. “They're not eaten by the campus monster or whatever, don't worry.”

“They're not eaten by Krampus…?”

“Nope.”

“Then where are they…?”

“They're in the hospital,” Misaki answered again. “I just told you that.”

“But why are they in the hospital…?” Setsuko asked. “Are they sick…?”

“No, they're in the hospital because Kaede-san is giving birth to your baby sibling right now,” Misaki explained. “You said it was supposed to be in two weeks, but sometimes the reality doesn't match the expectations. Hahaha…”

“Oooh… is it because they want to celebrate Christmas with Mommy and Daddy and me?” Setsuko asked again. 

“Probably,” Misaki said. “Oh, anyway here are the presents.” Misaki then gave away the two giant plushies Setsuko asked for. “So, do you like the presents?” 

Setsuko however, was frowning and looking down to the ground when she saw the plushies, which Misaki didn't expect. 

“What’s wrong?” Misaki asked. 

“I don't know if I really deserve this…” Setsuko answered. “I hurt Mommy and my baby sibling… I should be in the naughty list…”

“What? No! Don't worry, Setsuko-chan, you're in the nice list!” Misaki tried convincing her.

“B-but, what if something happened to Mommy because of me…?” Setsuko started crying.

“Kaede-san will be fine, nothing bad is gonna happen to her!” Misaki told her. “In fact, she was the one who told me to take care of you when she and Amami-san are still in the hospital!”

“She did?” Setsuko asked. 

“Yeah!” Misaki said. “She also wanted to say sorry to you for… the thing from earlier today. She was being kinda mean to you.”

“B-but, I was also mean to her…” Setsuko was still crying. “But I haven't said sorry to her…”

“It's okay, you can say sorry to her later,” Misaki said while patting Setsuko’s head. “For now you can pray for her safety.”

“Really?! If I can do that, I’m gonna need help from you, Santa Michelle. Pleeease…?”

“Alright, alright!”

Setsuko and Misaki then started praying together. Between her prayers, Setsuko was distracted by the fact that Michelle's eyes were still open. “Santa Michelle, why are your eyes open? You're supposed to close your eyes when praying,” Setsuko said. 

“Uh… I don't have any eyelids…” Misaki sighed. _Seriously, kid?_

“Oh, then you can also pray to God so He can give you new eyelids!” Setsuko said with a big smile. 

“Hahaha, I guess…”

They both then continued praying, with Setsuko closing her eyes while hugging her Michelle plushie tightly. 

 

* * *

 

Still exhausted from the labor, Kaede could hear a baby crying not to far from her in the labor room. 

“It's a girl!” the doctor said. “Congratulations, Ma’am, you’ve given birth to a baby girl!”

As Kaede and Rantarou looked at their newborn baby daughter, their nervousness were finally gone once they saw their baby was safe. It really felt like an overwhelming amount of peace suddenly flooded their whole bodies.

“Can I hold her?” Kaede asked the doctor. 

“Yes, you may,” The doctor said as she gave the baby to Kaede. 

Kaede then cradled the baby who was still crying in her arms, while Rantarou kissed the top of their heads each. “Shhh, it's okay, sweetie… Mommy's here…” Kaede tried to calm the baby down. “She's so adorable…” she said while caressing the baby's tiny face wih her fingers.

Rantarou studied the baby's face, her blonde hair and her violet eyes. “She looks just like you.”

Kaede only giggled in response to him. “Welcome to this world, Amami Kanade-chan…”

 

* * *

 

5am in the morning, Misaki's cell phone was ringing. “Wah, I'm awake!” the phone owner was surprised. “I'm awake… I'm awake…”

Misaki looked at the Michelle mask on the floor—it probably rolled down from her head when she was asleep. Then, she looked at Setsuko who had been sleeping on her lap while cradling a Michelle plushie as big as herself. 

Misaki then checked her phone to see several missed calls from Kaede. Then, she rushed to call her. It took a few seconds until Kaede picked up the phone from the other side. “H-hello? Kaede-san?” Misaki greeted. 

 _“Oh hey, Misaki-chan!”_ Kaede replied. _“How is Setsuko-chan doing?”_

“Setsuko-chan is fine, don't worry. She's just sleeping.”

 _“Aww, I wanted to talk to her, though…”_ Kaede pouted. _“It's okay, you can just tell her to call me later when she wakes up.”_

“A-anyway how's the baby?”

 _“The baby was born safely, thank goodness,”_ Kaede said. 

“Well, that's great to know! See you later!” Misaki said as she hung up the phone. Misaki then took her Michelle mask and wore it again as she kept waiting until Setsuko woke up. 

“Hmmm…?” Setsuko finally woke up and rubbed her eyes. “Good morning, Santa Michelle…”

“Oh? Good morning, Setsuko-chan,” Misaki greeted her. “Did you have a nice dream?”

“AAAAAH…!!!” Setsuko suddenly cried. “I haven't finished praying for Mommy…!”

“Your mommy is completely okay, don't worry!” Misaki tried to calm her down. “Your baby sister is also okay!”

“Baby sister?” Setsuko asked. 

“Yep.”

“Oooh… can I see her?”

“Well Kaede-san did ask me to let you call her when you wake up,” Misaki said as she started to video call Kaede from her phone. “Here you go.”

“Oh, thank you, Santa Michelle,” Setsuko said as she took the phone from Misaki. “Hello Mommy, is that you?”

 _“Oh, Setsuko-chan!”_ Kaede told her while carrying a little baby. _“Thank goodness you're okay!”_

“I'm also happy you're okay, Mommy!” Setsuko replied. “Is Daddy also there?”

 _“Hi there…”_ Rantarou said while he was waving his hand while tilting the phone with his other hand so Setsuko could see him from the other side. 

“Daddy…!” Setsuko greeted as she waved her hand in return. “Have you seen the baby sister?”

 _“Yep. She's really cute and chubby, just like her mommy,”_ Rantarou said while mildly pinching Kaede's cheeks, causing the latter to whine cutely.

“Can I see her?” Setsuko asked again. 

 _“Of course. You're her big sister, after all,”_ Rantarou said while tilting the phone camera to a sleeping baby Kanade. 

“She's so cute and pure and I love her chubby cheeks so much aaaaa…” Setsuko squealed at her baby sister. “I wanna touch her cute tiny face…” she whined while pouting. 

 _“Wait until we come home, okay?”_ Kaede asked. 

“Okay. Can I know her name, please?”

 _“Sure. Her name is Kanade, and she's such a teeny tiny sweetheart just like her Big Sis Setsuko!”_ Kaede told her. 

“Hehehe, thank you…” Setsuko sheepishly giggled at her mom's compliment. “Mommy, can I say something important?”

 _“Sure! Go ahead!”_ Kaede replied. 

“Um… I'm so sorry for yesterday…” Setsuko said, her eyes were getting moist again. “I shouldn't have called you ugly and evil… You're really nice and I shouldn't have said those nasty things to you… I'm sorry…” 

Kaede only smiled at her and said, _“It's okay, Sweetie… I shouldn't have made you cry either. Especially what I said about Santa Michelle…”_

“You mean when you said she was just Auntie Misaki in disguise?” Setsuko asked. “It's okay… I actually just found out.”

Misaki internally spat her drink, even though she wasn't actually drinking anything. “What the—how did you?!”

“I know because Santa Michelle's voice is kinda the same with Auntie Misaki's,” Setsuko said. “I also kinda dreamed about Santa Michelle taking off her head, but it's actually just Auntie Misaki wearing a mask.”

Misaki was speechless, while Kaede clenched her jaws anxiously. 

“But Santa Michelle is still a real Santa!” Setsuko continued. “And that's because she gave me and Kanade-chan the present I asked for! She also helped me to pray to God for your and Kanade-chan's safety! So Auntie Misaki might be wearing a Santa Michelle  costume, but she's still a real Santa!”

Kaede and Rantarou both smiled hearing everything she said, while Setsuko herself went to hug Michelle tightly and said, “Thank you, Auntie Santa Misakichelle! You're my hero!”

“Y-you’re welcome! Just Santa Michelle is fine, don't worry!” Misaki replied while patting Setsuko on the back and smiled at her. _It's okay, Setsuko-chan… I'm just so happy that I could help you and make you smile…_ she thought.

**Author's Note:**

> And now Misaki is wondering about how the 3 idiots would react to being outsmarted by a literal toddler. 
> 
> Once again, Merry Christmas to those who celebrate!


End file.
